


When Fantasy Becomes Reality

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Birthday Sex, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marcia plans to give Jo a birthday present that he'll never forget, with a little help from her friend Dani, and her husband Nico...





	When Fantasy Becomes Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTerror/gifts).



> It feels right that my four hundredth fic is for you <3   
> Without you supporting me, there's no way that I'd have ever made it this far :)

“Happy Birthday, my love.”

Jo wakes up to see Marcia lying next to him, the sunlight glinting off her long golden hair, the tropical sunlight heavenly compared to the dreary British weather that they’d left behind.

“Thank you, my love.”

Jo leans in for a kiss, Marcia’s lips soft against his own. They’ve been married for years, and yet he still can’t believe how lucky he is to have Marcia in his life.

“I have a surprise for you.” Marcia’s eyes sparkle with mischief, and Jo’s sure that he knows what his birthday present will be. “But you’ll have to get dressed first.”

“Dressed?”

“Yes.” Marcia kisses the end of his nose, before sliding out of bed and heading over to the wardrobe.

Jo smiles, wondering what she has in store for him when a pair of socks hits him in the face, Marcia laughing hysterically about Jo’s shocked face.

Wearing clothes had been optional for the first few days of their holiday, room service saving them from having to venture out, but it was time that they did something other than eat, sleep, and make love.

Jo rushes to get dressed, and he follows Marcia down to the hotel restaurant, her heels clicking against the wooden floor, and he slides his arm around her waist, loving the feeling of closeness.

They stroll up to their table, when a familiar face catches Jo’s eye.

“Dani?”

Marcia rushes over, Dani’s technically her friend, they went to uni together a long time ago, although he’s friends to both of them now, and they frequently go on double dates with Dani and her husband Nico. In fact, it had been Marcia that set Dani up with Nico all those years ago, when Marcia and Nico were both rookie firefighters.

“I didn’t expect to see you here.”

There’s something in Marcia’s voice that sounds less than sincere, and Jo can’t place why that is.

_Did she know that Nico and Dani would be here too? But then why didn’t she say anything?_

“Do you want to eat breakfast outside?” Marcia asks, gazing out at the bright sun and blue sky.

“That sounds nice,” Jo says, at the same time as Nico, and they both laugh.

The tropical sea breeze and the view of the ocean makes a beautiful backdrop for breakfast, and it’s secluded, making them feel like the only four people in the world.

Watching Nico eat is always part amazement, part arousal, the sounds as he takes each bite are nothing short of pornographic, and Jo always ends up blushing every time that Nico catches him staring.

“What are your plans for the rest of the day?” Marcia asks, fluttering her eyelashes as she sips on her coffee.

“I thought we could take the opportunity to try something new,” Nico says, demolishing a croissant in one bite.

Jo feels a leg brush up against his own, but from the angle that Marcia’s sitting at, her legs swung out to the side and her bright heels dazzling in the sun, it’s not her leg that’s rubbing against his.

He freezes, unable to focus on the conversation, when he realises that it’s not Dani’s leg that’s creeping its way up his thigh either. Not that it would make it any less weird, but there’s something about the way that Nico and Marcia are looking at each other that makes Jo think that they’re both in on it.

“We talked about doing something new last night, didn’t we?” Marcia looks at Jo, and he casts his mind back to the previous evening. They made love three times, and then they’d talked at length about their fantasies.

Including the one where they met another couple, took them back to their hotel room, and indulged in some mind-blowing sex.

A few years ago, it had ben liberating to finally tell Marcia that he was bi, and when she told him that she was bi too, it had felt like a new start to their marriage, both able to trust each other with their heart and soul. And it meant that he could talk honestly about all of his fantasies, including the ones that involved men.

The thought of getting intimate with another couple was always meant to be a fantasy and nothing more, in reality the idea of hooking up with strangers wasn’t appealing to him, and it was all so complicated.

But the idea of having a foursome with friends, that they knew and trusted?

Jo’s cock twitches at the thought of it, and he can’t help the blush that crosses his cheeks.

“So, Jo’s in?” Nico sits back in his chair with a grin on his face.

“Well…” Marcia trails off, and Jo feels like all eyes are on him.

Are they really asking him for a foursome?

Nico’s foot gives his cock a squeeze, and Jo lets out a squeak, his half-hard cock giving Nico the answer before he could manage to reply.

“Yes.” Jo can’t help but smile, the blush on his cheeks now a permanent feature.

“Whose room should we use?” Nico reaches out for the last croissant, his foot still resting on Jo’s thigh, and Marcia takes Jo’s hand, stroking the side of it with her thumb as he relaxes.

“Ours? Give us an hour to get ready?”

Dani nods, and Jo can’t make eye contact with anyone at the table. The thought of being with any woman except Marcia makes guilt swirl through his mind, and the thought of doing anything sexual with his friend’s wife struck fear into his heart.

Nico and Dani slip off, both of them whispering and giggling, their hands all over each other as though they’re newly in love.

Marcia’s grin relaxes him, her eyes wide as she leans in to whisper.

“This is going to be fun.”

_I really hope so._

*

Jo is sure that the nerves are going to get to him before Nico and Dani arrive, and he paces around the room until he feels Marcia reach out for his hand.

“We don’t have to do this.” Marcia pulls Jo down so that he’s perched on the edge of the bed, his leg jiggling as he takes a deep breath.

“I want to. I really want to.” Jo exhales, calm flooding through his veins as he gets control of himself. “I just worry that it will make things weird between us.”

“Worried that I’ll run off with Dani?” Marcia chuckles at her own joke, but Jo doesn’t smile. “You know I love you, right?”

“I do.”

Marcia strokes the side of his face, his stubble rough, and she leans in for a kiss, the fruity taste of her lip gloss making him smile.

“I should go shave before Nico and Dani arrive.” Jo kisses Marcia on the forehead as he stands up, glad for a few minutes to collect his thoughts before all the fun starts. He wants to remember every detail of today, savour every new experience.

His reflection is staring back him with wide eyes, a thin halo of blue all that remains, and he feels his cock twitch as Marcia answers the door. He strips off all but his lucky red boxers that are tented out over his half hard cock, and he winks at his reflection as he steps out into the bedroom.

Three pairs of eyes are all staring at him, and for a second he feels like he’s under a spotlight, but then he sees how they’re all looking at him, like they want to devour him, and he grins as he struts over to the bed.

“Are you ready?” Marcia smiles as she runs her hands over the smooth cotton of her lacy electric blue slip, the tops of her stockings poking out and her nipples standing proud. Jo leans in for a kiss before sitting on the bed next to her, Nico and Dani standing by the wall as though they’re models at a fashion shoot.

Nico is all soft, creamy skin, and a nice smattering of muscles that come with his job as firefighter, a light dusting of moles making him even more perfect in his imperfection. And his bulge, even unaroused, is sizable, and Jo feels his hole quiver in anticipation, wondering if he will be able to take it all.

Jo flicks his eyes over to Dani, the quiet librarian. She looks like a nymph dressed in lacy violet underwear, licking at her pouty lips as her green eyes sparkle with lust, her pale skin giving her an ethereal beauty that Jo can’t take his eyes off, and neither can Marcia.

Marcia bites her lip, beckoning Dani with little more than a crook of her finger, and Dani slinks over, Nico following her with one hand on her waist, the lightest of touches reassuring her as she walks over.

Jo reaches out to drape an arm over Marcia, stroking her shoulder as she leans forward, drawn to Dani and her beauty.

“You look gorgeous.” Marcia drags her eyes over Dani as she sits down on the bed, a faint blush on her cheeks as Dani finds the courage to look at Marcia.

“You’re so beautiful.” Dani reaches out to stroke at the soft fabric of the slip, brushing over Marcia’s nipples as she gasps. Marcia teases at the straps of Dani’s bra, her thumb dipping into the cup, stroking over Dani’s breasts that fit so nicely in her hand.

Jo’s mouth is hanging open, and he’s not the only one, Nico is watching in fascination, his hard cock poking out of his boxers as he reaches down to give himself a stroke. Nico turns his attention to Jo, resting his hand on his knee, and Jo feels his cock twitch just from the way that Nico’s fingers brush over his skin.

“You’re a very attractive guy.” Nico strokes the side of Jo’s face, and his fingers feel like ice compared to his blushing cheeks. Apart from Marcia, he couldn’t name a single other person that ever called him attractive, and definitely not anyone as beautiful as Nico.

Jo grunts, his mouth unable to form words, and Nico inches closer, his focus now all on Jo as the sound of Marcia and Dani kissing gets louder.

Nico’s lips are soft, the taste of coffee and sweet pastries still lingering on his lips, and Jo freezes for a second while his brain processes what is happening.

This is all happening, it’s not a fantasy.

Jo lets his tongue flick at Nico’s lips, waiting to be granted entry, and Nico obliges, making Jo feel like a sex god, able to leave Nico breathless with just his tongue. He shivers, gasping for air as he catches his breath and Nico nuzzles the side of his neck, stroking his back as his hard cock presses against the now-damp fabric of his boxers.

And then Marcia lets out a soft moan, and Jo’s eyes fly open, Nico pausing as they turn to see Dani lying out with her legs spread wide, Marcia on all fours admiring the view as Dani inches down her lacy panties, revealing moist pink lips poking out of the soft fur surrounding her most intimate parts.

Marcia licks her lips, as Nico reaches out to hold Dani’s hand, making her smile as she spreads her legs wider, and Marcia crawls closer, oblivious to the audience that is watching her with baited breath.

Jo feels like there’s not enough blood in his body to support both his hard cock that’s throbbing with every beat of his heart, and his mind that is racing with possibilities. He glances down at Nico’s massive erection, so long and thick, he could make a porn star feel inadequate, and Jo wonders if he’ll be able to take it all. He definitely wants to try, knowing that a warm throbbing cock will feel so very different to the strap on that Marcia uses to fuck him.

Marcia kisses her way up Dani’s thighs, one hand reaching up to play with her breasts as she hovers over her clit, Dani quivering on the bed, her head thrown back against the pillow as her chest heaves, her breathing erratic.

And then Marcia licks her and Dani’s crying out for more, her hands clutching at Marcia’s long blonde hair. Jo watches as Marcia eats her out with wild abandon, his hand sliding under Marcia’s nightie to feel how wet she is, dripping with lust as Dani gasps and groans in pleasure, clearly enjoying all the things that Marcia’s talented tongue is doing to her.

Marcia’s so wet that Jo can slide two fingers in with little resistance, and Marcia tenses as Jo starts to finger her, working in time with her as Dani’s toes curl, her body shuddering as she comes with a jolt, Marcia’s muscles fluttering around his fingers as she rests her head on Dani’s thigh.

“You taste amazing.” Marcia licks her lips, her tongue flicking out to get one last taste of Dani, and she writhes on the bed as though she’s coming again.

Dani strokes Marcia’s hair, both of them limp and spent, their grins so wide that Jo wishes he could swap bodies just to see what it feels like to have someone eat him out.

“I think it’s our turn,” Nico whispers, and Jo grins, his nerves long gone, now his libido is in control, encouraging him to live out his fantasies as he pulls Nico into a messy kiss.

Nico’s hard cock is pressing against his hip, and he groans at how silky soft it feels against him, his body trembling in anticipation as Nico manhandled him on to his stomach, his face buried against the pillow as Nico slid off his boxers. Jo feels the embarrassment return, and when Nico spreads his legs, holding open his cheeks so that he can get a good look at him, Jo feels so vulnerable and on display.

Marcia strokes the back of his neck, calming him as Nico pulls him up onto his knees, everything on display, including how painfully hard he is at the thought of being fucked by Nico.

“I love you.” Marcia’s breath is warm, and her tongue flicks against his ear, making him moan as Nico shuffles into position behind him.

Jo’s expecting to feel fingers, or even Nico’s glorious cock, but then Nico’s licking a stripe over his hole, making him gasp in pleasure as he reaches out for Marcia’s hand, holding her close as he whimpers with how fucking good it feels to have Nico licking at his hole, eating him out so good and thorough that Jo feels like he could come just from his tongue alone. He tries to relax but Nico keeps changing the pace, leaving him on the brink of orgasm as he begs for more, no longer ashamed of what he desires.

The bed dips, and Jo turns his head to see Dani hanging off the edge of the bed, her suspender and stockings perfectly framing her aroused lips, still moist with lust.

Nico’s tongue slides inside him, and Jo scrunches his eyes shut as he gasps, his mouth hanging open as his hard cock is bobbing in time with his heaving chest. There’s a click as the lube bottle is opened, but Jo can’t open his eyes, he trusts that they’ll make it good for him, that Nico will deliver the spectacular orgasm that his tongue promised.

The lube is cool against his hole, and Nico’s warm fingers tease the rim, circling slowly before pushing in and taking Jo’s breath away. At first it feels like too much, the slight burn making him tense but then Nico starts moving his finger and it doesn’t feel like it’s enough. Jo’s begging for more, and he hears Nico grin, whispering words of comfort as he slides a second finger in, making Jo clench around him as Marcia strokes his back, and Jo relaxes into it, arching his back so that he can work Nico’s fingers deeper inside him.

“More,” is the only word left of Jo’s vocabulary, his body screaming out to be filled as Nico adds a third finger, but that’s not the kind of more that Jo wants, he wants Nico’s big fat cock inside him.

Nico withdraws his fingers, and Jo lets out a pitiful moan, feeling so open and vulnerable as Marcia runs her fingers through his hair, calming him as the sound of lube squirting out makes him groan in anticipation, compressing his lips as Nico gives himself a few strokes.

There’s silence for the longest time, and it feels like the whole room is holding their breath. Jo peeks over his shoulder to see Nico kneeling behind him, his forehead resting against Dani’s as they stare into each other’s eyes, Dani’s fingers trailing between his cheeks, and Jo realises that he’s not the only one who’s going to get filled.

“Relax.” Nico’s big hands are guiding him into position, the searing heat of his cock pressing against his hole, and Jo feels dizzy at the thought that something so big could fit inside him. Jo tenses as Nico holds his cheeks apart, the tip of his cock so blunt and thick that it feels like it’s going to tear him open.

Jo clenches his jaw, his muscles tense as he holds his breath, and the tip of Nico’s cock bursts through, making him gasp as he clenches around him. Marcia is stroking his back, Dani’s fingers trailing around the edge of his stretched hole, spreading more lube as Nico whispers for him to relax, gently rocking his hips as Jo adjusts to the intrusion, arching his back so that Nico can work his way deeper.

Time ceases to exist, Nico’s cock seemingly never ending as he fills him up, stretching him wider and deeper than he ever thought possible. Jo whimpers when Nico is finally inside him, Nico’s tight balls pressing against his own, and Jo grinds back against him, delighting in the feeling of Nico deep inside him.

Nico starts to thrust and Jo sees fireworks, his whole body trembling in pleasure as goose bumps ripple over his skin, the friction of Nico’s cock rubbing up against that spot leaves him breathless, and Nico picks up the pace, his moans growing in urgency as they both rush towards their climax.

A slick hand is reaching down to stroke at his cock, and Jo feels overwhelmed by all the sensations, so many people all dedicated to his pleasure, doing everything in their power to make him feel good. Jo doesn’t want this feeling to end, but his muscles are tensing, Nico hitting that spot that leaves him seeing stars and then he’s coming hard, warm come spurting everywhere as he clenches tight around Nico’s hard cock, throbbing and spurting inside him, filling him up with come as the feeling of bliss spreads through his body.

Jo’s tight muscles milk every last drop of come out of Nico, leaving him grunting as he flops down over him, and Jo feels used in the best possible way. He shuffles back so that Jo can catch his breath, his softening cock sliding out of Jo and making him hiss at the loss, come leaking out of his hole as Marcia moves round, kissing her way down Jo’s back before playing with his stretched and sensitive hole, three fingers sliding in with ease, and she makes sure that Jo is watching before licking them clean.

Marcia bites her lip, her eyes black with lust as she ducks down to lick him clean, her talented tongue seeking out every last drop as she strokes at his hard cock, sensitive and sticky with come, guiding him through his second orgasm of the night as he gives himself over to her, trusting her to satisfy him.

“I love you.” Jo rolls on to his side, Marcia cuddling in next to him as she showers him with sloppy kisses, letting him taste it all, and Jo had never experienced anything so hot in his life.

Nico and Dani surround him, their warm bodies draped over him as he slowly comes back to reality, his body limp and his mind calm.

“That was the best birthday present I could ever have imagined.”

Dani grinned, stroking his hip as she snuggled in closer.

“Think you’ll be ready for a repeat performance by my birthday?”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
